disney_conquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Varian
"scientific discovery is rife with trouble, my good man! It is merely how you choose to handle it that determines whether the trouble is troublesome or not!" Personality There was a point in his life where Varian was a good person, where the only things he really wanted was to make the people around him, especially his father, proud of him for who he was. He's always been imperfect in a lot of ways, a precocious teenager who possesses an incredible mind for science, especially alchemy and engineering, but also the foolhardy and cocky confidence that any 14 year old is bound to posses. His intentions had never been ill, no matter how badly his plans seemed to go, it was always in the pursuit of improving the lives of the people around him. He was a good friend, willing to put aside his own wants if it meant helping someone out, and he was the sort of person to not outwardly express when he was hurt. Varian was a hopeful, optimistic, and sometimes even naive boy with a brilliant mind, but this was as much his downfall as it was his boon, as his faith in his friends and the people around him, when coupled with his lack of emotional stability, would lead him to making the worst mistakes of his life. Varian is as dangerous a person as he is brilliant, driven by unstable emotions and anger, he has the capacity to be compassionate, but is blinded by the feelings of betrayal that have driven him to commit more than one count of treason. He lives with a heavy guilt for what he's done despite his attempts to shoulder that blame on everyone else, and in some ways, the fault is not his alone, but his actions are inexcusable. He has a good heart beneath all the prickly layers that he's built up, but he is also unpredictable and unstable, coupled with the suspicion and paranoia, Varian is not a boy to be done dirty. Even now, despite all the terrible things he's seen and done, Varian can be a snappy and confident person, though perhaps not as hopeful and trusting as he would like to be, he still has a capacity for kindness that surfaces from time to time, no matter how much the boy tries to squash it down. He refuses to back down or give up once he's set his mind to a task, his stubborn nature can be a blessing and a curse. He is not irredeemable, though he personal believes this to be the case, he's just a very hurt and angry boy with the weight of heinous crimes heavy on his shoulders, who needs a guiding hand to teach him how to trust again. Varian is also hopelessly clumsy, he seems completely unaware of his own limbs at times, which is cause of many accidental spills and tumbles. he's remarkably durable, even falling down a flight of stairs hasn't been enough to do much serious damage. Conquest History In the wake of his crimes against the crown, Frederic had kept true to his promise to attempt to treat Varian kindly. The boy, however, resisted these attempts to pacify him and heal the hurt he felt, and instead turned his sights on freedom, still feeling the desperate need to rectify what he'd done and free his father. He managed to escape from the castle, and the custody of the king and queen, and fled, pursued by the guards into the night with Rudiger, the raccoon, as his only companion. When it became apparent that nothing in his arsenal seemed able to undo what had been done, he left, jaded and angry, at himself and the kingdom he now denounced. In the wake of leaving Corona, the home he'd known his entire life, Varian's path led him further along into Europe, and into the ranks of the Rogues. Varian feels no deep connection to them as of right now, no deep involvement to their cause, but for now he intends to lend his abilities where they're needed...Because as much as he would deny otherwise, this is preferable to being entirely alone. Abilities Alchemy Varian has a brilliant mind when it comes to alchemy and everything surrounding it. Despite his efforts sometimes causing unprecedented chaos, he does have a knack for these things, even creating an entirely new element with a machine of his own design. He's especially good with 'on the fly science', mixing ingredients on the spot to solve quick and simple problems. Inventing He also has a good head for engineering and innovative inventions, though it's usually a 50/50 whether these creations will benefit those around him or cause accidental destruction. He has a solid head on his shoulders, but his work often leaves a lot to be desired. Problem Solving He's especially good at solving problems in a pinch, with a knack for out of the box solutions that might seem mad, but often turn out at least relatively favorable in the end. Trivia * Varian has terrible sleeping habits, prone to pulling many all-nighters, unless Shanty or someone else makes him sleep. When he does sleep he's often likely to fall asleep anywhere, and can sometimes be found in outlandish and compromised places. * Much like an unruly puppy, Varian learns about things by putting them in his mouth, this is usually mostly reserved for plants and other alchemy ingredients. He employs the Skyrim method of discovering a substance and its properties. * He is hopelessly clumsy, he tries to play it off like a cat that just fell off the counter, but he trips over his own feet and drops things often. Just don't let him hold anything super valuable. * He has some unchecked aggression, it takes a lot to make him angry, but he tends to become very jaded and petty when he is mad at you. He's also very slow to forgive. * Extremely squeamish, he'll faint at the sight of his own blood and come close to doing so at someone else's. He absolutely hates body horror, but he tries to play it off. * He has a lot of misplaces and unchecked anxieties and guilt lingering from what happened in Corona before finding his way to the Rogues. He tries to play it off like he's okay, but he's a lot less so than he lets on. * He's desperate for approval and will do just about anything to get it.